1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer container that accommodates developer, a developing apparatus that has the developer container, and a cleaning apparatus that removes developer that remains on an image bearing member. Also, the present invention relates to a process cartridge that has the developing apparatus or cleaning apparatus, and an image forming apparatus (electrophotographic image forming apparatus) that has a process cartridge.
Now, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording medium using an electrophotographic image forming process. For example, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus may be a copier, printer (LED printer, laser beam printer, or the like), facsimile device, or word processor.
Also, a process cartridge is a cartridge where at least one of a charging device, developing device, and cleaning device serving as a process device, and an imaging bearing member, are integrated into a cartridge. The process cartridge can be used so as to be detachable from the image forming apparatus.
Also, the developing apparatus has at least the developing device integrated into a cartridge, and the cartridge may be used in a detachable manner as to the image forming apparatus main body.
Also, the cleaning apparatus may be integrated into the cartridge as a cleaning device, and may be used in a detachable manner as to the image forming apparatus main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a so-called process cartridge method has been used wherein, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a processing device that is used to form images is made in a cartridge form, which is detachably mounted to the image forming apparatus main body. According to this process cartridge method, maintenance of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus can be performed by the user, without relying on a service worker. Accordingly, operations of maintenance can be markedly improved.
A developer container that accommodates developer may be used as such a processing cartridge. The developer cartridge may be formed by the contact portions of a developer frame and a developer container lid abutting against each other and being joined by ultrasonic wave welding (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-40781). This ultrasonic wave welding is used for other than process cartridges, as a method to adhere frames together (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-91809).
However, according to the configuration in (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-40781), a positioning portion and adhering portion have to be determined for each frame, and further, the positioning portion is provided on the outer side of the adhering portion. Therefore, the size of the developer container that includes the positioning portions increases. Further, since the positioning portions for each frame are in a fitting-in relation, the position between the frames may deviate by an amount equivalent to the play in the fit parts. Therefore, the developer container after joining may become larger.